


Celebration

by bramblerose4



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 07:58:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4214148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bramblerose4/pseuds/bramblerose4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaime and Bart celebrate the victory at the Summit. Takes place after the episode "Summit." BluePulse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Celebration

They did it, they had won. The REACH had lost and the Light had been fractured. Impulse looked around the cave the Secret Summit had been held and grinned with pride.

Everyone was congratulating each other on a job well done.

"Hey _hermano _," a voice said from behind him.__

__Impulse spun on his heel to stare into the blue and yellow face of Blue Beetle._ _

__Unsurprisingly Bart's body reacted faster than his brain and he jumped up to hug the teller teen around the neck. "Dude, how crash was I?" He asked excitedly!_ _

__"You did okay?" Blue Beetle commented._ _

__Impulse let go of the armored teen. "Okay? OKAY?! Dude, I don't know what fight you were a part of but I took down The Brain. THE BRAIN!"_ _

__"So you broke a glass jar with a pickled body part, big deal! I helped take out the big bad guys."_ _

__"Yeah, but not on you own," Impulse pointed out wagging a finger at Blue._ _

__The two friends stared at each other for a moment, baring their teeth and growling at who was the better fighter when thy simultaneously broke out into grins and started laughing._ _

__"You did good today, Bart!" Beetle said, letting his faceplate crawl back to reveal the human face underneath._ _

__Impulse felt his heart rate increase and his body warm at Jaime's use of his name. "Thanks _hermano _," Bart replied, doing his best imitation of the way his friend voice inflection of the word.___ _

____SPARE US THIS EMBARRASSING HORMONAL DISPLAY AND KISS THE IMPULSE BOY._ _ _ _

____Jaime shuttered at the scarab's demand. "What? No!" Jaime shouted._ _ _ _

____"Oh, did I say it wrong?" Impulse asked, running a glove finger over his lips. "Aw, man. I've been practicing too."_ _ _ _

____HAND GESTURE AND BODY LANGUAGE INDICATES SHARED DESIRE FOR PHYSICAL CONTACT._ _ _ _

____"Shut up, man. You don't know what you are talking about."_ _ _ _

____Bart blinked at Jaime's words. "Oh, you talking with the insect on your back." He observed. "What is it saying now?"_ _ _ _

____IF YOU, JAIME REYES DO NOT INTERCEPT THE OBVIOUS SEXUAL SIGNALS FROM THE IMPULSE I SHALL BE FORCED TO INTERCEDE ON YOU BEHALF._ _ _ _

____"You wouldn't dare," Jaime said._ _ _ _

____TRY ME._ _ _ _

____"You can't. Your threats are hollow. I control you, not the other way around."_ _ _ _

____TRUE BUT THAT DOESN'T MEAN I CAN'T PERSUADE YOU ANOTHER WAY._ _ _ _

____"Uh, Blue? Is that thing trying to take control of you?"_ _ _ _

____"No."_ _ _ _

____NOT IF YOU DO WHAT I SAY. YOU MAY BE ABLE TO HIDE YOUR FEELINGS FROM YOU, BUT YOU AREN'T THE ONLY ONE WHO KNOWS OF THE DESIRES YOU HARBOR._ _ _ _

____Impulse was starting to wonder if he should call Nightwing over when he felt Blue's arms wrap around his waist and his slightly open lips being pressed against Jaime's._ _ _ _

____THAT WAS NOT SO HARD, WAS IT JAIME REYES?_ _ _ _

____"I hate you," Jaime said, pulling away from Bart._ _ _ _

____"I hate you, too Blue," Impulse agreed and reached and reached up to kiss him._ _ _ _

____Impulse felt Jaime's body heat against him as the Blue armor retracted into the sarcab as the boys continued to kiss._ _ _ _

____"Ahem," he heard Wally clear his throat._ _ _ _

____The two teens broke a part and stared at their comrades and they stared back. Some wore shocked expressions, others held blushing knowing looks._ _ _ _

____"What?" Bart challenged. "Can't a guy celebrate a huge victory?"_ _ _ _

____That broke any tension in the room as the young team giggled at Bart's statement._ _ _ _

____"Make it short," Nightwing instructed. "All of you savor this win. Because the battle isn't over yet."_ _ _ _

____"Short is all the time I need. B?" Without needing to be told Jaime's armor and wings appeared. He scooped up Impulse and in spiraling circles he flew out of the cave and into the night sky. "So, you never did tell me what your bug told you."_ _ _ _

____"Trust me. You did." Blue Beetle promised, tightening his grip on Bart._ _ _ _


End file.
